1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to swim wear having storage pockets and more particularly to a swimsuit having a waterproof pouch tethered to a pocket.
2. Background of the Invention
Persons participating in water sports often encounter the problem of what to do with water-damageable valuables, such as paper money or wallet, while the person is in or near the water. There is a particularly high incidence of theft of such items left on the beach while the owner is in the water.
There are several designs for waterproof containers into which valuables can be placed and then inserted in a swimsuit pocket. This method has a several major drawbacks. Many water sports are very active such that items stored in a pocket tend to dislodge. Even pockets that have a closure, such as a fastener or flap, often open and dump their contents. Also, waterproof containers generally float and continually try to float upwards out of a pocket.
Therefore, there has been a need for an improved method of keeping water-damageable valuables on the person while engaging in water sports.